Spock and Uhura
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Spock and Uhura have a very good private moment...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek ( 2009 ).**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends BeBe69, Annie Cobannie, Jessica XXX, Liza Moore, Alison DD, Jack Warrior, Ola Sköld and Bae X.**

* * *

**Spock and Uhura**

**Spock sit in the captain's chair on the bridge of the Enterprise. It's in the middle of the night.**

He is supposed to be asleep, but he can't because of her, a woman.

"My human side is crap." thinks Spock.

If he was full Vulcan he'd be able to reject his emotions and forget her.

The woman he love is none other than Lieutenant Nyota Uhura.

"Forget her, she's not important." mumbles Spock, trying to force himself to stop being in love with Uhura.

"Commander Spock, why are you up here all alone?" says Uhura as she enter the bridge.

"No specific reason." says Spock in a hard serious tone.

"Vulcans never do stuff for no reason." says Uhura.

"Don't forget that I am part human" says Spock.

"I can never forget. Computer, music, 'Winter Love' by Annie Scarlet." says Uhura.

Uhura starts to dance sexy.

Spock notice that Uhura wear no panties under her short mini-dress style uniform dress. He wonder why.

"Am I sexy?" says Uhura, being very flirtatious and seductive, almost like a stripper or a whore.

Spock does not answer.

Spock's dick goes stiff in his pants.

"Your dick seem to like me." says Uhura.

"No such words, please." says Spock, trying to be formal.

"Relax, we're off duty, my love!" says Uhura as she walk over to Spock, open his pants, roll up her skirt and take a seat on Spock's dick, allowing it to slide up into her already wet pussy.

"We shouldn't..." begins Spock.

"Just enjoy it." says Uhura as put a finger on Spock's mouth and then starts to ride Spock's dick.

Spock does enjoy what Uhura does, even if he try to act like he hate it a lot.

"Mmm, your dick's so hard and long!" moans a very horny Uhura.

"Thank you, and your pussy is wet and tight and warm!" moans Spock, unable to act all Vulcan-like.

His human emotions take over and he get just as horny as Uhura is.

"Yes! You're horny." moans a happy Uhura.

"I am!" moans Spock.

"Mmm, your dick is so strong and firm!" moans Uhura in a very sexy voice.

"And your pussy is soft and black!" moans Spock in a deep manly tone.

"Do you love black women, Mr Spock?" moans Uhura.

"Only you!" moans Spock.

"Yay!" moans Uhura in childish joy.

"Holy fuck!" moans Spock, all horny.

"Mmmm!" moans Uhura.

"Ride slow, Miss Uhura!" mons Spock.

Uhura does as Spock ask her to.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Uhura.

Uhura really enjoy the feeling of having Spock's dick inside her pussy.

"I love you. And your dick." whisper Uhura, all sexy and erotic.

"Thank you, lieutenant." says Spock.

"Call me a slut, sir." says Uhura.

"Vulcans do not use such words." says Spock.

"Alright then. Call me whatever you find so sexy." says Uhura.

"You're sexy and fuckable, baby!" moans Spock.

Uhura smile in pure joy. She did not dare to expect him to call her that, but since he does she know that he truly does love her.

"Holy shit, so sexy!" moans Uhura, riding harder.

"Yes! Fuck!" moans Spock.

"Mmmm!" moans Uhura.

She know Spock want her to go slow, but she can't help it, she has to speed up, even if just a tiny bit.

Fortunately this doesn't seem to make Spock less horny.

"Sex, sex! Fuck, fuck!" moans Uhura as she close her eyes and enjoy all the wonderful sexual feelings that float through her body as she ride Spock's erect manly dick.

"Woman, your pussy is wet and warm!" moans Spock.

"Thanks!" moans Uhura.

"No problem!" moans Spock.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Uhura.

Uhura gives Spock a kiss.

"Do you love me, Spock?" moans Uhura.

"Yes!" moans Spock.

Uhura ride faster.

"Damn, woman!" moans Spock.

"Sexy huh?" moans Uhura.

"Indeed." says Spock, being all horny.

Uhura love riding Spock's dick.

It is very erotic and cozy for her.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Uhura.

57 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Spock as he cum right into Uhura's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans a very happy Uhura, getting a big sweet orgasm.

Uhura doesn't care that Spock cum in her. She can't get pregnant and she know that Spock has no STDs and she has no such things either.

"Thanks." says Uhura as she jump off Spock's dick.

"You're welcome." says Spock.

Uhura lick Spock's dick clean.

She then leave the room.

Spock put his dick back inside his pants.

"I can't believe I allowed her to have sex with me." thinks Spock.

He is a bit unhappy that he lost his Vulcan control and got horny with Uhura.

"That was awesome and sexy." thinks Uhura with a smile as she walk back her bedroom.

Once she is in her room, Uhura climb into bed and goes to sleep.

The next day.

"Why are there stains of cum on my chair?" says Captain Kirk.

Spock and Uhura act as if they know nothing.

"Mr Froman, check the internal sensors from the night." says Kirk.

"Aye, sir. There's...nothing." says Ensign Michael Froman.

Spock deleted the records of the time when he and Uhura had sex so no one would find out.

Uhura is very glad that Kirk doesn't know what she and Spock did. She is sure Kirk would force her to leave the Enterprise if he'd find out.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
